During the sixth year of the Stroke Center, we will ocntinue to analyze data and publish reports generated from the Monroe County, New York, area, and continue our collaborative efforts with the two other Stroke Centers. We will finalize our data analysis and prepare manuscripts on the psychosocial response to stroke and the family oriented strokeprogram. Drs. Panzer, Gibson, Bray, Barker, Zastowny, and Feibel will continue to pursue data analysis in their areas of expertise.